Hella Pricefield
by FelixTheBrat
Summary: A series of one shots based around my stories, Partners and In Crime and In Time. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**October 15th, 2017**

 **Chloe POV**

"Just wanted to make sure you guys didn't forget that today is about me and Max." I said, putting my hands down and sitting. Everyone just stared at me, not saying a word.

"Um, so are you really...?" Joyce trailed off.

"Pregnant? Oh yeah, that was true." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "Did none of you notice that I wasn't drinking? We didn't choose cider out of preference. Max just doesn't want to drink if I can't. "

"Congratulations on two accounts, then." Ryan smiled. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his wallet, throwing us another hundred dollar bill. "Baby gift." He winked.

"Dad!" Max said, eyes the size of baseballs, throwing the money back at him.

"Naw, it's cool, Max. Let him flaunting his money. I don't mind." I laughed. Looking to Ryan, I said, "William would tease you about throwing around bills and then probably tackle you for your wallet."

Ryan chuckled. "No, he would've bet me all my money that you would drop the pregnancy bomb." Everyone laughed at that. It was probably true.

After dinner, it was time for Max and I to head out for our two week honeymoon. Cymba was going to go with the Caulfield's for the first week, and my parent's for the second.

Our honeymoon would be spent in sunny California, having a rented out beach house all to ourselves.

"Hey, Chloe." Max said as we entered the beach house.

"What's up?" I said, turning to her.

She flashed her wedding ring, the same ring William gave Joyce on their wedding day. "You got married!" She sang in a teasing tone.

"Har har. Shut up."

The beach house was beautiful. It was more of a studio, with the bedroom right there in the front and a little kitchen and bathroom to the right. The bed was a huge California King, with dark blue bedding, and perfect compliment to the baby blue walls. The floors were hardwood flooring. We tour our little space to get a feel for things. The kitchen wasn't that big, but it was the same shape and size as the one we had at our apartment back in Arizona, only this time with blue cabinets, wood counter tops, and black appliances. The bathroom gave no break in the theme, with the same counter tops and cabinets as the kitchen, along with toilet seat and top covers, a shower curtain, a rug in front of the huge tub, and even towels that matched the bedding in the front.

"Wowser." Max muttered.

"I like the theme." I smiled at her.

"Well, this is our honeymoon. Should we, I don't know, honeymoon?"

"I don't know," I grabbed her shoulders, widening my eyes, and using my most panicked tone, "Max, I've never done this before!"

We both busted up laughing.

And laughing turned into kissing.

And kissing turned into the removal of those pesky clothes.

"WAIT!" Max yelled, hoping up and over to a stereo that I hadn't noticed on the baby blue dresser to the left of the door. I knew what she was doing once I heard that song she played. Our song.

 **Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish**

"Okay, now we're ready!" Max said, as she ran back to the bed and jumped right on it.

We picked up right where we left off. A deep, passionate kiss that lead to us kneading each other's breasts, and hands roaming bodies.

My hand traveled between Max's thighs. Even after all the times we've done this, she still gasped. I began to play with her, as she started grinding her hips against mine. And even after all this time, that was still one of the best feelings in the world.

Then Max began to mirror my actions. "Oh, no turns this time?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nope. This is now a Climax Battle. Let's see who reaches it first." She grinned as big as Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, we're playing that game. Okay, _Mrs. Price_. You're on."

I lost.

So I challenged her to a rematch.

Which I lost.

"Okay. Best two out of three?"

A/N: This was originally going to be the beginning for chapter one of In Crime And Time, but I decided against it. Oh, well. Here it is, as promised. Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 15th, 2013**

 **Max POV**

It was good to be back in Seattle. Even better to have Chloe with me.

Since arriving here just the day before last, we had settled into a bit of a routine. Chloe had already heard from Joyce and David, the former making it out of the diner before the explosion due to Warren pretty much shoving her out. David was out searching for her and Chloe, and had found Joyce, and the two had spent the rest of the storm in The Dark Room, along with anyone else who would listen to him on where to go.

So, honestly, more people made it out than I originally thought. We still lost a lot of people, though.

No. I promised Chloe I wouldn't keep doing that; drowning in depressing thoughts.

Joyce and David were due at my parent's house in little over a week. So, if I wanted Chloe to truly know how I felt about her, then I needed to do it before we had her parents on the other side of one of my thin bedroom walls.

"Chloe?" I turned to see her staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I love you."

What was the reaction I expected? I _was_ expecting maybe shock or an 'I love you, too' or something other what I got.

"I know."

"Wait, what?"

She turned to me. "Max, you don't just sacrifice an entire town to keep a friend alive. Not even a best friend. It takes genuine love to make a decision like that. Besides, being your number one priority isn't sisterly love."

Well, she had a point. "And Max?" I turned to look at her, propping myself up on my elbow. She did the same, smiling at me. "I love you, too."

I blushed, causing her smile to increase in size. She began to lean toward me, so I reciprocated. The kiss was tender, sweet, but then it deepened, becoming passionate. She tasted of cigarette and weed smoke, pizza, and Dr. Pepper, but that's my Chloe.

Chloe deepened the kiss further, but her hands never wandered from my waist. For that, I was grateful.

The kiss ended, far too soon for my liking.

When we pulled away, we didn't say anything, just stared into each other's eyes. Then, we both started giggling at the same time.

"Way better than the first time." She chuckled.

"Agreed." I snickered.

And with that, we continued to appreciate the feeling of each other's lips.

A/N: "Hey, Felix, why is this chapter so fucking short?" 

Well, because I've been working on it for a fucking week and have no idea what else to type! 

Also, if there are any moments you would like me to write about, please let me know! I already have some in mind, but I'll take ideas. I gotta know what you guys want, or I'll just be wasting my time. Have a great day, everyone!


End file.
